


Through Their Eyes

by Sarah (The_British_American_Girls), The_British_American_Girls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, No Smut, Passion, Phasma Ships It, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Snoke Ships It, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Sarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/The_British_American_Girls
Summary: Hux is introduced to his new co-commander, Kylo Ren, Snoke's apprentice. But there are more reasons than even he can fathom to why Kylo is there.





	Through Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the video "Through Hux's Eyes" I will try to post it along with this fic so you can check it out too.  
> https://youtu.be/csh-HJlfFeE

Hux stepped into the room ready to speak with Supreme Leader Snoke. As the doors opened and he stepped inside he stopped abruptly. There was someone else already standing there as though waiting to speak to Snoke. Hux made his way farther into the chamber until he was standing next to the person.

"General Hux," the man stated plainly as he approached. Hux was now certain it was a man. He was tall, dressed in black robes and wore a helmet, not unlike a storm trooper's, but still, like something else, though Hux couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"And YOU are?" Hux questioned, bothered that this man had an advantage over him. He had no idea who the man was while he knew exactly who Hux was. The man's face being covered also concerned him; he could be anyone underneath it.

"The Supreme Leader will explain," he answered, his voice distorted through some kind of vocoder. Before Hux could push him further to explain, the hologram of Snoke sprang to life.

"Ah, General Hux," Snoke said as his image appeared.

"Supreme Leader," Hux replied.

"I see you have met my apprentice."

Hux glanced at the man for a moment, then back up at Snoke's large, looming image. "Yes."

"Kylo Ren," Snoke introduced him. "My apprentice, leader of the Knights of Ren, and now also, your co-commander."

Hux's face scrunched up in disgust. "My what?"

"Kylo will command the Finalizer alongside you, General," Snoke explained.

"I am not in need of a co-commander, Supreme Leader," Hux replied.

"No, of course, you are more than capable to lead and direct the men and women aboard your ship," Snoke stated. "But I wish for Kylo to learn from you, General."

A teaching calling? Great. Among all of Hux's other duties to attend to and personal affairs, he was now expected to babysit Snoke's protege. He was not looking forward to it.

"Supreme Leader, I'm not certain I have the time to teach someone all the going-ons of a working ship. Star Killer is near completion-"

"General," Snoke interrupted with a snarl, "this is not a request. You serve ME and the Order. This is now a part of your duties."

Hux sighed quietly. "Yes, Supreme Leader." And with that, Snoke's holo disappeared. Hux turned to Kylo. "It would appear we are to work together and you are to learn from me."

Kylo turned his head slightly in Hux's direction. "That IS what the Supreme Leader said, yes."

Hux turned on his heel and made his way out of the chamber. "Have you been assigned quarters yet?" Hux asked, not looking to see if Kylo was following.

"No, I've only just arrived," Kylo answered, now walking alongside Hux, matching his pace with ease.

"Very well, I will make sure that is taken care of." He stopped just outside a lift and waited. "I am about to begin my rounds on the Bridge. I presume you will be joining me."

"Yes," Kylo answered simply. "I am to learn all I can from you, General." They were silent until the doors of the lift slid open and they stepped inside. As they stood there waiting, Kylo broke the silence. "Tell me more about Star Killer."

Hux glanced over at him for a moment. He wanted desperately to see the man beneath the mask. He stared straight ahead as he answered. "It is akin to the original Death Stars, but at a much greater magnitude. Wherein we will be able to obliterate an entire system rather than simply one planet."

"And you've built it yourself?" Kylo sounded impressed.

"Designed it, yes," Hux answered. "It is my greatest achievement to date."

"I look forward to seeing it in person."

Before Hux could comment further, the lift stopped and the doors opened. He stepped onto the bridge, Kylo following close behind. Hux made it around to each console, to speak directly with each crew member. The men and women who worked under him may not have known him personally, but they all had a deep respect for him.

Kylo was intrigued by Hux's interaction with his subordinates. He watched him intently as he spoke to each crew member individually. Though he'd just met the man, he wouldn't have thought him to be physically affectionate. However, he often would place a reassuring hand on someone's shoulder or pat them on the back.

Kylo wanted to know more, so he probed the man's mind. At first he was able to sense surface thoughts and feelings. He was proud of his crew and grateful that they were competent. Suddenly, Kylo was cut off. He could read nothing from the man.

"What is going on?" Kylo demanded.

Hux turned to him, confusion on his face. "Kylo?"

"Why can't I read you?" Kylo asked angrily. Only his master had ever been able to block his thoughts. Luke too for some time, but never someone untrained in the ways of the Force. Never someone... "I can feel it now," Kylo said, reaching a hand towards Hux's head as he tried to probe again. "It's not strong, but it's there."

"Kylo, I wish to speak to you in my chambers," Hux stated plainly. He then brushed passed Kylo to the office he had on the bridge. Kylo followed. As soon as the doors closed, Hux whirled around to face him. "What in Nine Realms are talking about?"

Kylo was taken aback. He hadn't expected such anger and passion from the man. Though he was surprised at first, he regained his composure and pushed back with the same amount of ferocity. He stepped toward the General, causing him to take a step back. "The Force flows through all things, it's what connects us. Some are more able to touch it than others, like myself. I can manipulate it to work for me."

He continued to press forward until Hux had stepped back far enough that he hit the desk behind him. He had nowhere to go. Kylo smiled to himself. He would take advantage of this. He stepped as close as he could to Hux as he spoke. "And then there are others, like you. More sensitive to the Force. A conduit of it, per say."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kylo-"

"Ren," he corrected almost tenderly. The man was attractive, he couldn't deny that.

"Ren," Hux growled, "I don't believe in your mystic Force nonsense-"

"Whether you believe in it or not, that doesn't change the fact that it exists."

Hux took a deep breath. "Be that as it may, I am not one of them, a conduit, or whatever you call it."

"You're a Force-sensitive," Kylo said as he pressed into him. Hux tried to pull away, but there was nowhere for him to go. "I can feel it pulsating around you. Through you."

'It's intoxicating,' Kylo thought to himself.

"You can't READ me because I've had to learn to keep people like YOU out," Hux snarled as he pushed Kylo from him. "I don't need you OR Snoke poking around in my head."

"So, you DO believe in the Force?" Kylo smirked to himself.

Hux took a deep breath, steadying his temper. "I don't know WHAT it is, but I know Snoke can read my thoughts from time to time and access my memories even. You as his protege, I assume you can do no less." Hux now stepped forward, closing in on Kylo. "I will NOT have you snooping around my head! Co-commander or not, you have no business there!"

Kylo stood his ground. He wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by this prissy, yet attractive, man. "I won't go looking, but I won't be able to help hearing your surface thoughts from time to time, especially if they're... Passionate."

"I will do my best to keep those 'passionate' thoughts to myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to run." Hux brushed passed him and back onto the bridge. Kylo followed and remained quiet through the rest of the day.

********************************************************

Through the next several weeks, Kylo observed casually. He knew his master had a different intent on putting Kylo on the Finalizer and it was NOT to learn how to run a star ship. But he watched Hux nonetheless. He was enthralled by the man. He was always so put together. Every bit of him had purpose and strength.

"Give into your desires, Kylo," Snoke encouraged in one of their private meetings. "The JEDI," he spat the word out like poison on his tongue, "are the ones who believe we should not give into our passions and appetites. YOU will be a SITH Lord. A new Vader. Do not hesitate to take what you want."

Kylo knelt before the hologram of his master. "Yes, Master," he replied. Though, he knew he would never simply take what he wanted from Hux. Couldn't really. He wanted Hux to look at him the way he looked at Star Killer when they were there. The way he beamed with pride and joy made Kylo ache for it to be directed at him. Snoke didn't care for feelings, he wanted Kylo to satiate his sexual appetite. But Kylo wanted it to be more than just a meaningless fling. He still remembered his life as Ben Solo. He could recall the tender touches his father would give to his mother. The way they whispered to each other. The way she laughed. She was beautiful when she laughed and it pleased his father to see her that way. Kylo wanted to make Hux laugh like that too.

Kylo tried not to think about the conversation he'd had with his master for the rest of the day. He tried to meditate, but his thoughts continued to loom toward Hux. He finally gave up on his meditation and made his way to the training area.

Captain Phasma was there already, overseeing the training of a new group of storm troopers. Kylo stood next to her and watched. He could tell how uncomfortable she felt having him stand there so close to her. Even without the use of the Force, it was almost visible the way she bristled at his approached.

"There something I can do for you, Lord Ren?" she finally asked.

"I am in need of the use of the training floor," Kylo answered.

"Well, as you can see, it is currently in use," Phasma replied.

Kylo smiled beneath his mask. He liked the captain. She knew her place in the Order and refused to be intimidated by anyone, man or woman. She reminded him much of his mother.

"There wouldn't happen to be anywhere else to train, would there?" Kylo ventured.

Phasma looked over at him, a little surprised that he was willing to compromise. "None that I can think of," Phasma answered as she turned back to her troops. She paused and then added, "I don't see why you couldn't go down to the planet. General Hux is down there now overseeing a new installation on Star Killer."

Kylo thought on this for some time. "Thank you," he said and then turned on his heel and left.

Kylo made his way planet-side. He found a place in the woods to begin his training exercises. He cut through trees and brush with his lightsaber, the red light reflecting off the white snow. It was almost like a dance. Kylo didn't know how long he'd been out there, but he was getting tired.

"Ren?"

He turned to see General Hux standing there, watching him in question. "General!" Kylo replied. He could feel himself swell with pride at the idea that Hux had seen him as he trained.

"What are you doing down here? Why aren't you back on the Finalizer?"

"I... I needed somewhere to train." He hated that he was getting tongue-tied in front of him. "Captain Phasma was in the middle of combat training with her troops. I thought I would make use of the planet's landscape to... Train."

Hux seemed satisfied with his answer. "Well, come inside, it's freezing out here." Hux turned on his heel and headed back to the base. Kylo turned off his saber, clipped it to his belt, and followed Hux. "This also gives me an opportunity to show you what we've accomplished so far," Hux added as they walked in from the cold. "I think Supreme Leader will be pleased with what we've done."

Kylo followed Hux as he showed him around Star Killer Base. It truly was a thing of beauty. Hux explained how they would harness the power of the sun to destroy whatever system stood in their way. Kylo watched him. His face lit up as he spoke of his machine.

"What do you think?" Hux finally asked him as they completed their tour.

Kylo looked at him. He couldn't help thinking Hux was... "Beautiful," he answered.

Hux gave a slight grin. "It is indeed." He turned away. "Now, I shall escort you back to the Finalizer."

********************************************************

The longer Kylo was stationed on the Finalizer, the more familiar he became with the routine and the crew. As he became more comfortable though, Hux saw his outbursts of rage, or as Hux liked to call them, tantrums, more often.

"Put him down, Ren!" Hux ordered when he saw him grab one of his officers with the Force. He'd given Kylo a report he wasn't pleased with.

Kylo turned his gaze slightly toward Hux, still with his hand in the air holding Petty Officer Thannison there. "These are my men as well as YOURS, General. And I will deal with them as I see fit."

Hux stepped closer to Kylo. "You will release him immediately or I will address your conduct with Supreme Leader Snoke. I do not believe he would be pleased to know that your DISCIPLINE of my men was hindering the furthering of Star Killer."

Kylo dropped his hand, releasing Thannison from his invisible grip. He dropped to the floor, gasping for air and clutching at his throat. Kylo turned and stormed away. Hux knelt down, next to Thannison. "Are You alright?"

Thannison nodded. He coughed a few more times. "I'm alright, sir. Thank you."

Hux dined with Captain Phasma that night in her quarters. They'd become close over the years. He had perfected the Stormtrooper program by using younglings instead of clones. He'd created the program for conditioning as well and Phasma executed it flawlessly. She was strong and beautiful in that strength. If Hux found himself attracted to women, he was certain he would have already found his way into her bed.

He wasn't sure how they'd come to the subject of Kylo Ren, but he had many thoughts on the subject. "He's become more volatile and harder to control," Hux mentioned with a sigh. "Something must have happened to make him like that. The torment he went through," he found himself defending him. "I can't imagine apprenticing with Snoke would be an easy task."

Phasma nodded as she took a sip of her wine. "Agreed. I'm surely glad I don't have to address Snoke. What you've told me of him, he disturbs me." She paused. "Have you ever seen what Kylo looks like?"

Hux shook his head. "I am rather curious though," he admitted. "Maybe he's facially disfigured, forced to wear a mask."

Phasma laughed. "I wear a mask ALL the time too. You don't think I'M facial disfigured, do you?"

Hux laughed. "Of course not. If I were any other man, you KNOW I'd be completely taken by your beauty. You wear yours for a certain anonymity from your men. Sometimes I think Ren wears his simply because he's a child." Hux sat forward. "He even wears it in his private quarters. You take your armour off when you're here in the safety of your rooms. I've had to speak to him on short notice and when I've come in, he's still wearing it."

Phasma shrugged in response.

"It's all very mysterious," Hux replied.

********************************************************

Ben looked up and saw his Uncle standing over him, lightsaber drawn. His instincts took over and he called his own saber to him, turning it on to block the blow from Luke.

"Ben! No!" he cried. But Ben didn't listen. He was filled with fear and rage. Why had Luke tried to kill him!? He called upon the Force and pulled the building down around him, burying Luke beneath the rubble. Ben crawled out and found himself standing before the Knights of Ren.

"We have come to you brother," the leader said. "It is time for you to join us."

"No, Ben, please!" He turned to see his mother standing there. He was utterly confused.

"Mom?" he questioned. "How-"

"Come with us, Kylo," one of the knights spoke again.

"No!" Leia said quickly. "Please, Ben, come home!"

"Listen to her, Ben," Luke added, now standing beside her.

"How? Luke?"

Kylo woke with a start. Another dream. A nightmare. The light was calling to him. He got out of bed and began pacing the room. He tried to calm his mind, but when he tried to call the darkness to him, the light snuck in as well. He yelled in frustration, grabbed a glass he had on his nightstand and hurled it across the room. He sighed and stepped out of the bedroom into the living area. He knelt down next to the pedestal that had Darth Vader's mask on it. "Please, Grandfather, help me! I'm being torn apart. The light... It pulls at me. It hurts!" He began sobbing in frustration. "I want to be free of this pain! Please, Grandfather, show me how to quell the light. Make it end."

********************************************************

Hux paced outside of the chamber. Supreme Leader had requested an update on Star Killer. The door was sealed when he approached. He assumed Kylo was already in audience with him. He leaned against the wall and waited. He heaved a deep sigh. He was desperate for a cigarette. He didn't smoke unless he was planet-side, but he hadn't had a chance the last few times he was there, he'd been so busy with Star Killer.

The doors slid open and Kylo stormed out. Hux pushed himself from the wall. "Ren, are you alright?" Hux wasn't sure what it was, but something seemed off about him.

Kylo's steps paused. He glanced over at him. Even though he wore his mask, like usual, Hux could feel his eyes boring into him. "I'm fine," he whispered. Where was the bite Hux had grown accustomed to?

Hux stepped toward him. He reached out a hand to place on his shoulder, but he pulled it back. "Well, if you're sure."

Kylo turned and walked away. Hux shook his head and stepped inside the chamber. "General Hux," Snoke welcomed him. "How is Star Killer?"

"We are nearly complete, Supreme Leader," Hux answered. He then gave him the details of his last trip to the surface.

"Good, that will be all." Hux stood there, even though he'd been dismissed. "Is there something else?" he asked when he saw that Hux remained.

"It's about Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader, I'm worried-" he began, but he was cut off.

"General!" Snoke yelled. "There is nothing about my apprentice that should concern you. Now, go."

Hux quickly turned and left. He decided he would speak with Kylo himself to find out what was wrong. He knew there was something. After searching for him on the training floors and on the bridge, he went to the only place he could think of... His quarters.

Hux pressed the access panel and heard the chime on the inside, telling Kylo someone was there. The door slid open and Hux stepped inside.

"Ren, I wish to speak to you."

Kylo was sitting on the floor in a meditative stance. "You may speak, General," he replied.

"Something's troubling you, isn't there?"

Kylo didn't answer for a few minutes. Hux was beginning to wonder if he'd fallen asleep inside his mask, but he finally answered, "No."

Hux sighed and knelt down in front of him. "Ren, you've been my co-commander for nearly six months," he said tenderly. "AND you said it yourself, I'm sensitive to your Force or whatever. I KNOW something is wrong." He reached over and touched Kylo's knee. "Won't you tell me?" Kylo's head moved up as though he only now was looking into Hux's eyes. "A conversation like this one would be much easier without that mask of yours. Maybe you should take it off," Hux suggested.

"No," Kylo answered simply.

"Take it off," Hux said again. He then added, in a tender whisper, "Please."

Kylo sighed, unlatched the helmet, and lifted it away. He refused to meet Hux's gaze as though he were ashamed. Of what, Hux couldn't say. He thought the man was beautiful! His features were striking, yes, but endearing. His lips were full. Hux wanted desperately to kiss them. Passionately and gently, at the same time if he could manage it. His jaw was strong and his eyes. Oh, his eyes.

Hux reached out and gently touched his face, forcing him to look up at him. "This is the first time I've ever seen your face."

Kylo nodded slightly. "It's not much, really."

Hux shook his head. "You're beautiful. I love your eyes and I love the rest of your face too."

Kylo gave a short, quick smile. "Thank you," he replied.

Hux smiled back. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Kylo dropped his gaze to the floor. "It's complicated."

"Try me."

Kylo tried to steady his breath. "There's more than one reason Snoke sent me here." Hux remained quiet, waiting for him to go on. "I... I... I became infatuated with you when I saw you speaking to him one day. It was just your hologram, but even still," he met Hux's eyes as he finished with, "you were beautiful to me."

Kylo dropped his gaze to the floor again. "Supreme Leader could sense it. He decided to send me here to perhaps... Well, in his words... Bed you."

Kylo, once again, looked Hux in the eyes. "But I couldn't. Snoke doesn't understand. It was more than just a physical desire I needed satiated... I... I wanted more. I... I wanted to be-"

"Lovers?" Hux offered.

Kylo licked his lips. "Yes." Kylo nodded. "I'm completely taken with you. You're passionate and strong. You're everything I would want in a partner at my side."

Hux chuckled and gently stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Kylo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Who gave you these silly ideas of love? Certainly not Snoke."

Kylo smiled. "No, from my life before this. Watching my parents. The way my father worshiped my mother and the way she adored him in return." He opened his eyes and looked at Hux again. "That's what I wanted. That kind of devotion beyond a physical connection."

"Do your people even allow that?" Hux questioned as he dropped his hand and grabbed Kylo's. "Isn't attachment against your code of some kind? I've been reading all I can about people with the Force-"

"That's the Jedi. The Sith don't believe in holding any of our desires back," Kylo clarified.

Hux gently squeezed his hand. "If you want this, Ren, I don't see why we can't try."

Hux stayed the night with Kylo that night. They spent most night together after that. It was strange to see Kylo without his typical reserve. He learned so much about him. He was Ben Solo, the son of General Leia Organa and Han Solo. Trained in the use of the Force by the legendary Jedi warrior, Luke Skywalker, his uncle. Who later tried to kill him.

Hux told him about his own past in turn. Being the illegitimate child of the great Commandant Brendal Hux. The constant abuse he took from him and his father's wife. They slowly learned they were both broken people and that they could find a way to make themselves whole through the other.

They took things slow. Kylo had never experienced a relationship before. Hux was all too familiar with physical intimacy, though he'd never before shared it with someone who was his constant and continued companion. One night, as they were rolling around Kylo's bed, half naked, touching and kissing each other as much as they could, Kylo pulled away and whispered. "I want to, Armitage."

Hux looked him in the eyes, breathing heavily. He'd wanted to make love to Kylo since the first day they'd started this, but waited for Kylo's go-ahead. "You're sure?"

Kylo nodded. "I... I'm still a little scared though," he admitted.

"It's always a little scary the first time," Hux assured him. "No one can prepare you for the love... And the fear. They go hand in hand sometimes." He kissed Kylo's lips. "We'll take it slow, I promise."

Hux had never imagined he'd have Kylo Ren to himself. That night, he laid next to him, happier than he'd ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been working on my other fics rather than doing this one-shot, but, here we are. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave kudos and comments to let me know and check out some of my other work. Cheers!


End file.
